


First night Oliver is without Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For work motives Felicity went to Central City that morning to come back the next. It's the first night since they are together that Oliver doesn't have Felicity by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night Oliver is without Felicity

It was being harder than Oliver had conjectured. During that night he had called for her by the communication system more than once before remembering Felicity was not there. He had looked to her chair countless times only to be confronted by the figure of his sister striving to achieve her best, aware that Felicity was irreplaceable.

Diggle was not making his life any easier neither, as usual lately. But that night he was having a hard time dealing with Diggle, he felt alone; Felicity was his support, his better half and he felt lost without her. Thea understood Oliver missed Felicity and, as in all things that night, she had tried to sooth him, but, as much as he loved her, Thea's sibling affection had been nothing more than a small appeasing effect and it that wasn't quite enough for his needs.

Driving home alone, being home alone, comply with the small chores before going to bed without her voice, her presence had also been a challenge. More than falling asleep Oliver lost consciousness over the bed due to the exhaustion he felt; physically exhaust by all the activity that night, psychological exhaustion for dealing with Diggle and, most of all, from dealing with Felicity's absence.

Felicity enjoyed watching Oliver sleep. In the early days, after they left Starling together, she had watched him, if she added up all the time she managed to gain up over physical exhaustion, for hours, just reveling on having him there with her, quietly and peacefully sleeping, a situation that she figured had been rare in the last few years of Oliver's life.

That night she had been successful in taking the last train to leave Central City. She hadn't called him to let him know, she wanted to surprise him when she got home. Now seeing the way he sleep taking his side of the bed but with his face on her cushion, she recognized that might not have been the best idea she ever had. It was impossible to lay down beside him without waking him up. She could sleep on the couch but all she wanted was to feel his warmth and hear the regular beat of his heart as she laid her head on his chest.

She prepared herself to go to bed keeping the noise to a minimum and approached the bed. As she got closer she saw she was wrong earlier; Oliver didn't sleep in the usual tranquil manner, that night wrinkles were visible on his forehead, immediately Felicity wanted smooth them, make them disappear.

Oliver was still occupying the whole bed. With a smirk Felicity though of a delicious way to make him move and that, she was sure, would effectively smooth the wrinkles. Lifting the blankets at the bottom of the bed she started exploring his body.

Her lips traveling  upwards from the feet, up the legs, stopped just a bit on his groin ...

Oliver dreamed. In his dreams he had returned to Nanda Parbat and was facing Ra's. His plan on the plane didn't work, is friends didn't help him and as a result Ra's not only destroyed Starling, he also had brought Oliver back to Nanda Parbat with Nyssa. He was now back in his room in Nanda Parbat, alone, and his mind was conjuring Felicity's image; certain that he had lost her to death. He remembered her touch, her lips on his body, the wonderful feeling of her body on his. As his arousal increased the line between dream and reality was becoming blurred. The moan that he couldn't control, issued somewhere between the dream world and the real world, made Felicity smile as she entertained herself drawing Oliver's belly center with small kisses, almost butterfly wing like touches.

Now she felt Oliver's arousal growing and pushing against her belly and was already anticipating the moment he would wake up and she would welcome him inside her for their mutual pleasure.

Oliver's mind still hadn't been able to discern that what he felt was real and no longer a dream until Felicity suck on his left nipple hard.

"God ..." bringing his hands to her head and quickly looking at her he immediately recognized that it was real, it wasn't a dream. Felicity was there. "Felicity ..."

"Surprise" she smiled for just a moment and returned to his body this time to the right nipple; again she suck hard.

The groan was now from the intense pleasure he felt from the whole scenario Felicity and his mind had conjured together that hold Oliver already near orgasm. His hands moved down Felicity's body settling firmly on her hips.

Felicity knew the moment had come as soon as she felt his hands on her hips positioning her.

"You know you occupy the all bed? You didn't leave any room for me?"

He smiled, all the anxiety of the day gone. And while burying himself in her, watching how her eyes blurred as he went deeper he replied "I have to remember to occupy the all bed more often."


End file.
